Pequeños Milagros
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: Historia basada en la línea alternativa de Lux Aeterna y The Killer in Me. Una reflexión para estas navidades del 2006.


**Discclaimer: **Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad comercial e intelectual de Masami Kurumada y de Toei Animation. Este es un fanfiction con el cual no lucro de ninguna forma, más que con la satisfacción de poder explorar los caracteres y leyendas de una de mis historias predilectas.

**Dedicatoria: **A _Pfirsich _porque sí.**  
**

**PEQUEÑOS MILAGROS**

_Por Pollux Dioscuros_

Las dos figuras se abrieron paso en un océano de gente que caminaba por las calles.

Unos cuántos copos de nieve habían comenzado a caer suavemente, semejando a una lluvia de flores que hubieran sido transportadas allí por gracia del gélido viento que rozó las pieles de los extraños envueltos en más extraños. Uno de ellos aumentó la potencia de su Cosmo lo suficiente como para lograr que la nieve al contacto con su cuerpo se convirtiera en vapor.

"Shura..." dijo el otro cerrando los ojos y haciendo uso de su propio Cosmo para hablar directamente al alma del llamado "Santo más Fiel de la Orden." "Estás comprometiendo nuestro anonimato... utiliza tu Cosmo, pero no lo hagas como un novato haciéndolo de forma tan evidente."

"No me regañes, Carnero." Dijo el Santo de Capricornio molesto. "¿Temes que te haga barbacoa?"

Mu sonrió ante la amenaza hueca respondiendo.

"Supongo que los dos terminaríamos siendo servidos en un mismo plato, cabrito ¿no?" dijo sonriendo, imaginándose a ambos con manzanas en las bocas. "Sé que te sientes incómodo fuera del Santuario, Shura, sin embargo, Athena nos ha ordenado visitar estas ciudades por esta noche." Agregó mientras las luces brillantes de un aparador enorme que mostraba figuras mecanizadas de Santo Clós y sus renos que saludaban con sus sonrisas estáticas y sus ojos muertos a los niños que observaban la clásica escena con ilusión.

Los dos hombres se detuvieron detrás de la multitud que miraba asombrada el espectáculo mecánico. Tanto Shura como Mu permanecieron atentos al aparador igualmente. Shura bufó molesto.

"¡Insultante!" dijo dándose la media vuelta rígidamente.

Mu se sonrió recordándose que debía de ser paciente. Finalmente en alguno de los dos debía de caber la congruencia. Aunque comprendía perfectamente que Shura no era el hombre más paciente del mundo, podía notar que era un experto en transmitir esa sensación de ansiedad entre aquellos que lo rodeaban... Lamentablemente, Mu se dio cuenta que requeriría de utilizar un "Crystal Wall emocional" que rechazara esos sentimientos por la gente iy por Shura/i, pues su actitud estaba comenzando a exasperarlo. Se volvió rápidamente y apresuró el paso hacia Shura quien caminaba firmemente mirando hacia el cielo.

"¡Shura! exclamó Mu utilizando su propia voz. "¡Espera!" Dijo finalmente adelantándose y obstruyendo el paso del español, el cual finalmente se detuvo ante la imposibilidad de continuar su paso sin abalanzarse por encima de Mu. Ambos se vieron a los ojos fijamente. Mientras, alrededor de ellos, la gente los evadía como agua que alterara ligeramente su paso ante una piedra o un árbol en medio de una corriente... Nada parecía detenerlos. "Me parece que estás exagerando, amigo mío..."

"¿Tú lo crees?" dijo señalando a una ilustración del mismo personaje en rojo y blanco que anunciaba, sonriente, la marca de una bebida embotellada. "¿Cómo es posible que esto sea la imagen de un Santo para la gente?" Exclamó Shura molesto. "¡El sólo hecho de que al menos sólo por nombre nos equiparen a tan absurdo ser me parece insultante!"

"No deberías..." replicó el Carnero Dorado tranquilamente, quitándose del camino e iniciando un andar lento con Shura sobre la acera en contraflujo de aquella corriente de niños y adultos que no parecía tener fin. "Lo que tú estás viendo ahí es la representación de un sueño... y un sueño infantil. En muchos sentidos, aunque te parezca insultante, nosotros somos algo así como aquel Santo al que llaman "Nicolás"..."

Shura detuvo su andar volviéndose hacia Mu evidentemente impaciente.

"¿Pretendes molestarme más, Mu?" preguntó.

"¡Para nada, Shura!" respondió Mu tranquilamente. "Déjame terminar, por favor." Pidió el siempre educado Carnero Dorado. Shura cerró los ojos y metió sus manos por los bolsillos de una chamarra de color café que le cubría en un gesto mudo de asentimiento. "Ése personaje significa la materialización de una ilusión en una figura, los sueños de un mundo de magia y sueños que un niño tiene... Y una forma de los adultos de contribuir a esas ilusiones que cooperan a la creación de un mejor mundo para ellos."

"¡Pff!" bufó Shura escuchando las palabras del Santo Dorado de Aries. "¿De qué sirven las ilusiones si son sólo eso?" Preguntó a Mu el Santo Dorado de Capricornio.

"¿Es que acaso has olvidado lo que es tener un sueño o una ilusión?" preguntó Mu a Shura confrontándolo directamente. "Una persona que no tiene un sueño en su vida es una persona triste... Los sueños nos hacen aferrarnos a este mundo y a amarlo, amigo mío... ¿No tienes nada de eso en tu corazón?"

Shura observó a Mu y luego al cielo aspirando fuertemente.

"Hazme un favor, Mu..." dijo Shura caminando adelantándose. "Nos veremos a la hora acordada en el punto de reunión para volver al Santuario, pero por lo pronto..." Dijo mientras doblaba la esquina y concluyendo su frase usando su Cosmo. "¡Déjame sólo! No tengo paciencia para escuchar tus discursos cursis."

Mu permaneció en silencio, soltando vapor que escapaba de su boca y nariz, y que, contrario a lo que Shura prefería, parecía disfrutar sin interferencias de su propio Cosmo. Después de todo, al haber vivido en Jamir tantos años, esta clase de aire se sentía como estar en casa.

Se sintió avergonzado por haberle dicho aquellas palabras tan duras a Shura de Capricornio. ¿Sería que se había convertido en alguien tan frío como el aire que le rodeaba y que no sentía ya así?

Shura caminó sin rumbo, observando sobre la acera como la figura de su sombra caminaba por delante de él y se iba alargando. Se iba alejando de los barrios iluminados para salir de la ciudad y esperar a que aquellas horas terminaran para regresar al Santuario. Meditó en las palabras de Mu, y se aferró a sus sentimientos de molestia por estar fuera del Santuario en una orden con la que no estaba de acuerdo.

"Ilusiones... ¡sueños!" pensó Shura molesto. "¡Claro que los he tenido!" replicó al aire molesto, dejando salir la frase que debió de haber utilizado para silenciar al molesto Mu de Aries cuando le cuestionó directamente. "Pero mis sueños son grandes... enormes. Son trascendentes..." Pensó deteniéndose un momento y mirando al cielo. "¿En qué pueden ayudar las ilusiones vanidosas de un niño que piense que la magia existe en un mundo donde eso no es?"

Sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el chasquido metálico que provino de dentro de un callejón que se encontraba cercano a Shura y que lo hizo aprestarse a un combate. Afinando sus sentidos, Shura pudo escuchar el lamento débil y callado de lo que parecía ser un niño, y las voces amenazantes de jóvenes. Se apresuró a ir al encuentro de la escena y pensando en ayudar, una actitud natural en un Santo de Athena, preocupado, a pesar de todo, en el mundo y los hombres.

Al llegar al callejón de dónde había logrado determinar que había venido el sonido, Shura encontró a tres rapaces de entre 16 y 21 años alrededor de la desvalida figura de un pequeño de 12 años. Uno de ellos se encontraba agachado junto a la figura tomándole de la mano, intentando arrebatar algo por la fuerza, logró deducir de inmediato.

"Será mejor que te alejes del chico, muchacho." Dijo de forma amenazante, pero sin poner más fuerza de la que le pareció justo.

Los jóvenes, sorprendidos, se volvieron hacia la figura del hombre que se había recargado contra una pared y cerrando los ojos esperando a que los abusones hicieran caso a su advertencia.

"¡Métete en tus propios asuntos, viejo!" dijo el que parecía ser el jefe de todos, precisamente aquel que estuviera junto al pequeño. Levantándose se puso enfrente de los otros dos, quienes de inmediato le apoyaron, mientras que extraían unas navajas. "¿Te crees tan valiente para repetir eso ante esto?"

Shura sonrió tranquilamente. Bajando la pierna que había apostado sobre la pared, el Santo Dorado de Capricornio se acercó poco a poco hacia la "manada" de raterillos.

"Son tan vulgares como ridículos..." Dijo de forma tranquila. Pensó en que Mu le reprobaría por hacer lo que estaría a punto de hacer, sin importarle, e hizo brillar su cuerpo con la energía cósmica que era testimonio de su condición de Santo.

"¿Qué demonios?" preguntaron la banda de jóvenes mirándose nerviosos entre sí.

"¿Creen ustedes ser tan valientes como para repetir su orden ante esto?" preguntó Shura tomando una navaja con sus manos y partiéndola con una pequeña presión de sus dedos ante la mirada atónita de los ladrones. "¿A esto le llaman una cuchilla?"

"¡Está loco!" gritó uno de ellos soltando su navaja y echándose a correr, mientras que la otra escolta, reaccionando, soltó la propia, dejando solo al líder.

"¿A dónde van¡No se vayan, cobardes!" gritó el líder, quien de pronto, se encontró a solas con el alto hombre moreno. Con mirada asustada miró hacia arriba viendo el rostro sonriente, casi sádico de Shura el cual sólo suspiró.

"¡Bú!"

Gritando, el desprestigiado líder se echó a correr. Sus apresurados pasos fueron lo único que resonó mientras que Shura se aproximó rápido al cuerpo del pequeño tirado. Exploró con sus sentidos la triste figura, pero sólo halló la emisión muy pequeña de un Cosmo de vida que parecía a punto de extinguirse. Comprobó que el niño se encontraba alrededor de los doce años, su piel era pálida, más de lo normal, y se acentuaba por el encendido color rojo de sus cabellos.

"¡Hey!" exclamó, quitándose los mitones para sentir la piel del pequeño que no reaccionó. Estaba frío, evidentemente en un ataque de hipotermia y debilidad. Parecía que el niño no había comido hacía mucho tiempo a juzgar por la debilidad que mostraba. Si se aferrara al código de no intervención en asuntos humanos, Shura debía de haberlo dejado en el suelo una vez más y olvidarse del asunto. La diosa Athena era salvadora del mundo, pero no podía atender estos pequeños detalles, y el uso de un Santo, ya no se diga uno dorado, en algo tan mundano e insignificante resultaba verdaderamente inaceptable. Sin embargo... meditó una vez más Shura observando el rostro cansado y extenuado del pequeño, las ojeras pronunciadas en un rostro infantil, las mejillas fláccidas que debían de estar llenas de carne y sonrojadas... los miembros flojos y sin fuerzas. Algo brilló entre las manos del pequeño que llamó la atención de Shura. "¿Qué podía ser a lo que este pequeño se aferraba tanto en medio de lo que, se antojaba, podía ser su agonía?" se preguntó. Tomándole de las manos, Shura observó que lo que brillaba era un camafeo, el cual abrió sin pensarlo para descubrir el contenido. Encontró una fotografía del pequeño, mucho más joven, siendo cargado por un hombre y una mujer que mostraban felicidad ante la amplia sonrisa de su retoño.

El pequeño comenzó a reaccionar a consecuencia del uso de Shura de su Cosmo para confortarlo. Sin querer, el Santo Dorado de Capricornio había roto el estricto código de "no intervención" en asuntos humanos, y había iniciado una curación a la débil víctima.

"Sólo estás prolongando un acontecimiento inevitable..." pensó la parte fría de su mente, la parte guerrera que rayaba en lo espartano. "Los Santos de Athena sólo luchamos por El Mundo y la Diosa Athena... no por pequeños vagabundos."

Finalmente el pequeño abrió los ojos y observó a Shura sorprendido.

"¿Quién es usted?" preguntó el pequeño saltando de los brazos de Shura con actitud arisca. "¿Qué me pasó"

"Tranquilízate..." dijo Shura intentando dibujar una sonrisa y parecer más amable. ¡Qué difícil le parecía! Reflexionó en el pasado, en años más felices cuando no había atravesado por los horrores. "Te encontré desmayado e intenté ayudarte..." dijo extendiendo la mano con mitones devolviendo el pendiente que hubiera tomado de la mano del pelirrojo.

El niño observó al extraño y su gesto amistoso hizo que bajara un poco la guardia. Tomó el objeto querido de la mano del hombre y lo llevó a su pecho.

"Perdón..." dijo apenado el niño. "No estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de amabilidad." Agregó.

"¡Estamos en las mismas condiciones!" replicó Shura sonriendo, pensando en lo extraordinario de la situación también para él. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte sonido que provino del estómago del pequeño que, a pesar de su palidez, pareció sonrojarse.

"¡Perdón!" se disculpó por segunda vez en menos de un minuto el niño. "¡Tengo una semana sin comer!"

Shura lo miró sintiendo una piedad enorme, un sentimiento parecido incluso a la ternura le invadió.

"Ven, pequeño." Dijo el Santo de Capricornio sonriendo. "Yo tampoco he comido el día de hoy, y pensándolo bien creo que también tengo hambre. No me gusta comer solo... ¿me acompañas?"

El niño lo miró sin atinar a responder.

"¿Porqué es usted tan amable?" preguntó el pelirrojo desconfiando una vez más.

Shura razonó que esa actitud había permitido al pequeño sobrevivir sólo en las calles, debía de hacer algo para ganarse su confianza.

"Digamos que soy un enviado de Santo Nicolás." Dijo forzando una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes convirtiéndose en una mueca casi tan fingida como la risa tiesa de las figuras mecánicas que hubiera visto minutos atrás con Mu de Aries. El niño lo observó confundido. "Bueno..." dijo relajándose Shura y concluyendo. "¿No crees que si te hubiera querido hacer daño habría tenido oportunidad mientras estabas desmayado?" Agregó haciendo una pausa para que sus palabras surtieran efecto en el pequeño. "¡Ven, vamos si quieres comer!" Concluyó dándole la espalda y comenzando a andar hacia las calles que había recién abandonado.

El niño meditó un poco y pensó que lo que el hombre de la sonrisa extraña había dicho era razonable. Con la ilusión de poder comer, echó mano de sus últimas fuerzas para forzarse a correr para alcanzar al extraño.

"¡Me llamo Dougal!" Dijo el pelirrojo con voz agitada al Santo Dorado de Capricornio. Shura sonrió internamente dándose cuenta que se había ganado la confianza del pequeño.

"Y yo me llamo Shura." Dijo el español.

Ambos caminaron por la calle devolviéndose hacia el distrito lleno de luces y gente sonriente. Detrás de ellos, el aire pareció licuarse un poco, y de entre la nada, Mu de Aries se materializó como si de un mago se tratara. Mirando hacia donde el Santo de Capricornio y su recién hallado compañero caminaran para ir a comer, sonrió, para volver a desaparecer en medio del aire una vez más.

Dentro de un pequeño restorán, Shura observaba como el pequeño se comía, con menos desesperación que al comienzo, un pay de nuez y un poco más de chocolate caliente -el quinto tarro de la bebida y la cuarta rebanada de la tarta- enfrente de una solitaria taza de café que él tomaba. Se podían contar varios platos encimados y vasos que habían sido asaltados fieramente por el pequeño que parecía ya estar llegando al límite de su insondable estómago.

"¿No tienes familia, Dougal?" preguntó Shura finalmente atreviéndose a indagar en la vida del niño, y llevado por la curiosidad de la fotografía dentro del collar que curioseara minutos atrás de forma indiscreta.

"La tuve..." dijo el pequeño respondiendo a la pregunta con aparente valentía. "Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía 6 años. Mi papá quedó sólo a mi cuidado. Fue un hombre que se esforzó mucho, Señor..." dijo el pequeño con orgullo. "Pero lamentablemente murió también, él le pidió a un tío mío que por favor se encargara de mí, pero mi tío, al morir mi papá, me echó a la calle y se quedó con lo poco que él hizo." El niño dejó salir un sonoro eructo satisfecho.

"¿Entonces quienes están en la fotografía son...?"

"¡Así es!" dijo el pequeño. "Mis padres." Dijo el niño sacándose el collar para abrirlo y mirarle fijamente."Los extraño tanto..." Dijo el pelirrojo con un dejo de tristeza. "Pero ¿sabe qué?" dijo el niño dejando atrás la nostalgia en su rostro. "Creo que siempre he tenido la suerte de que me cuiden desde que murieron... de hecho ¡estoy seguro que ellos fueron quienes le mandaron para ayudarme!" Dijo con una sonrisa que no borró la tristeza de sus ojos.

"No... no es tristeza." Pensó Shura estudiando el rostro del pelirrojo. "Es anhelo, emoción... ¿ilusión?" Se preguntó.

"Mi papá, después de que murió mamá, me decía que ella estaba a mi lado cuidándome desde el cielo como mi ángel de la guarda." Dijo él. "Ahora supongo que tengo dos. ¿Cree que eso es verdad, Señor Shura?" Preguntó el niño mirando fijamente a los ojos a su inesperado salvador.

De pronto, Shura sintió su cara sonrojándose ante esa pregunta formulada con tanta vehemencia. Los ojos de Dougal reflejaban la esperanza por escuchar la anhelada confirmación de sus sueños y sus ilusiones, como si se tratara de un bálsamo necesario para renovar sus fuerzas de luchar y enfrentarse a la vida... Casi, aseguraría el experto Shura de Capricornio, podría sentir un Cosmo elevándose poco a poco.

"Yo..." dijo Shura abriendo poco a poco sus labios. "Creo que sí, Dougal. Que tus padres, desde donde quiera que estén, siguen pensando en ti, y que hacen lo posible para poder protegerte y ayudarte..." Dijo concluyendo con una sonrisa discreta.

Tras escuchar las palabras de Shura, Dougal se puso serio y volvió su vista nuevamente al camafeo. "Debo de admitir que sentía que lo que mi padre había dicho no era sino una ilusión inútil, que debía de olvidarme de mi sueño, me sentí como un niño tonto..." Explicó el pelirrojo sin despegar su vista de la fotografía con tono apologético. "Perdón, Papás." Ofreció una disculpa orada a sus progenitores plasmando un beso amoroso sobre la imagen. "¡Bien!" dijo el niño poniéndose de pie e inclinándose respetuosamente ante Shura. "¡Le agradezco sinceramente su ayuda! Debo de irme." Agregó el pequeño.

Shura se sintió algo sorprendido ante lo súbito de la despedida. ¡Había olvidado la hora y Mu debía estarle esperando! De hecho, para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que... ¡había olvidado hasta al Santuario y todo lo demás!

"Ehh... sí." Respondió torpemente con su boca mientras su mente se atropellaba intercambiando pensamientos y conclusiones. Dougal sonrió pensando una vez más en lo extraño que era este hombre, concluyendo que, a pesar de todo, era bastante simpático. Dándose media vuelta, el pequeño salió del restorán, avanzó sobre la fría y nevada acera pero fue interrumpido por Shura, quien abrió las puertas agitando las campanitas de la entrada del local de forma escandalosa. "¡Hey!" dijo el Santo de Capricornio aproximándose.

El pelirrojo observó como el hombre se sacaba los guantes y se detenía frente a él con gestos apresurados.

"Toma." Ofreció el Santo de Capricornio los mitones y la chamarra.

"¡No es necesario esto, Señor Shura!" dijo el pequeño pelirrojo. "Ya usted hizo demasiado por mí, no quiero abusar."

"No te preocupes por mí, Dougal." Dijo Shura sonriendo, logrando que su sonrisa fuera natural y espontánea. "¡De verdad! Para mí sí es necesario."

El niño lo miró y volvió a sonreír. Asintió tomando los mitones, mientras que Shura se agachaba para cubrir con la chamarra a Dougal, siendo tan grande, que de pronto parecía llevar un abrigo que le confería un aspecto desgarbado. Aún agachado y frente a frente del pequeño, Shura lo miró con una sonrisa llena de aquel sentimiento de ternura que le producía el pelirrojo y elevó una oración a Athena porque lo ayudara. De pronto, Shura sintió los brazos del pequeño sujetarse alrededor de su cuello de forma trémula. El Santo de Capricornio adivinó que había lágrimas en los ojos de Dougal. Era la primera vez que alguien le abrazaba.

"¡Gracias, Señor Shura!" dijo el pequeño. "¡Le doy gracias a usted, a mis padres y a Dios por haberse acordado de mí!" Concluyó dejando el abrazo atrás. "¡Feliz Navidad!" Agregó el pequeño con una sonrisa. "Para mí ha sido la mejor en mucho tiempo desde que mis padres estaban conmigo, y fue gracias a usted."

Shura se levantó sonriendo.

"Para mí también ha sido la mejor Navidad que haya tenido gracias a ti, Dougal." Dijo con firmeza. "De hecho..." agregó poniendo una mano sobre su mentón y mirando hacia un punto indeterminado en el cielo "...esta ha sido mi primera Navidad."

Dougal observó a Shura extrañado sin acertar a comprender lo que en realidad quería decir, mirando como algo parecía querer asomarse por el rabillo de uno de sus ojos.

"Bien, ahora yo tengo que irme, Dougal. Cuídate." Dijo Shura sintiendo un poco de tristeza en dejar a ése pequeño desvalido y solo. "Que Niké te corone."

Una vez más el pelirrojo no comprendió las palabras de su salvador.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Olvídalo." Dijo Shura sonriendo mirando hacia el cielo pensando en que debía encontrarse ya con Mu en el lugar convenido. El Santo Dorado de Capricornio se forzó a dar un paso y luego otro, dejando atrás al pequeño. En estos momentos ya le parecía un asunto difícil, imposible.

Poco a poco, se alejó del lugar, sintiéndose más preocupado por el destino del pequeño niño que por su retraso en su reencuentro con Mu. Algo detuvo sus pasos de forma súbita ya que chocó contra algo que pareció surgir de pronto de en medio del aire.

"¡Mu!" dijo asombrado el Santo Dorado de Capricornio conociendo las habilidades miméticas del Santo Dorado de Aries.

"No te preocupes, Shura, no has llegado tarde." Confirmó su presencia Mu sonriendo, materializándose en el lugar donde el español hubiera sentido la barrera a su paso.

"¿Me seguiste todo este tiempo?" preguntó Shura algo molesto y apenado de que le hubieran visto en una situación donde parecía, y reconocía, estaba tan vulnerable. Sin saber cómo protestar más, decidió mantenerse callado y no evocar la situación para dejarla atrás.

"He llamado a la Fundación Graude." Dijo Mu sonriendo. "Les he dicho donde pueden encontrar a Dougal. Creo que podrán ayudarle."

Shura observó a Mu seriamente y poco a poco, logró sonreír, como resultado del alivio que saber esto le causaba. De hecho, sintió de pronto agradecimiento hacia Mu y hacia Athena por esto. No sabía como expresar ése sentimiento que se acumulaba en su pecho de forma cálida y parecía agolparse en su garganta.

"Escuché en algún momento..." dijo Mu comprendiendo lo que el Santo de Capricornio experimentaba en su interior y describiéndolo. "Que el verdadero sentido del festejo que ellos llaman 'Navidad' es el de la generosidad y el de dar. Parece ser que es un sentimiento muy gratificante ¿no es cierto, Shura?" Preguntó mientras el Santo de Capricornio intentaba contener sus lágrimas de manera infructuosa. "Hace un momento cuestionabas el valor de dar una pequeña ilusión, una pequeña ayuda en favor de objetivos más universales... pero ¿sería el cielo tan hermoso si hubiera una estrella menos? Para algunos tal vez sí. Para mí no. Cada estrella por sí misma, es una luz que nos acompaña y rige nuestros destinos. Pequeñas luces en el firmamento que, sabemos son extraordinarias, pues brillan a pesar de la aún mayor oscuridad que las envuelve, una no parecería gran cosa, y sin embargo, una tras otra crean una corriente de luz que atraviesa la oscuridad de la noche eterna sobre la cual navegan." Continuó casi poéticamente. "Una sola acción, amigo mío, es importante y valiosa, piensa esto: si nadie realizara estas por descalificarlas a partir de su alcance ¿te imaginas que mundo tan triste y mezquino sería este? Nuestra lucha vale la pena, porque nosotros luchamos por defender esos pequeños cúmulos de acciones, que en conjunto, son también pequeñas luces que son un río de luz en medio de la oscuridad."

Shura se detuvo e intentando retomar la compostura dijo en tono hosco.

"¡Basta, Carnero Dorado!" dijo limpiándose las lágrimas asumiendo un gesto serio que, increíblemente, se dibujaba más como una máscara, contrastando en sentido contrario con lo que ocurría antes al intentar sonreír.

"En efecto, Shura." Dijo Mu deteniendo sus pasos junto con Shura habiendo alcanzado lo alto de una colina y apuntando sus vistas rumbo al Santuario de Grecia para volverse a él usando la fuerza de sus Cosmos. "No diré más nada sino: 'Feliz Navidad.'" Concluyó sonriendo a Shura, quien lo miró seriamente y abandonando la postura hosca, volviendo a mostrar un gesto parecido a la ternura.

"Feliz Navidad, Mu de Aries."

Ambos asintieron luego de unos segundos en silencio de sonrisas. Estallaron sus Cosmos y se lanzaron por los cielos surcándolos como un par de estrellas fugaces que recorrían el cielo. Su vuelo fue visto sobre los cielos de la ciudad, pero sólo en la periferia poco iluminada pudo haber sido captado por personas de vista aguda... o de Cosmos sensibles.

Dougal observó al cielo y pudo observar el par de estrellas fugaces que pasaron por encima de él antes de subirse al automóvil que la famosa Fundación Graude había mandado, milagrosamente, por él. Se sonrió pensando, sin saber porqué, en el hombre que le hubiera ofrecido generosamente una cena, cobijo y compañía en la noche que, pensó, sería la más fría y última de su existencia.

"Feliz Navidad." Pensó el niño contento mientras el auto arrancaba y se introducía en la ciudad.

**FIN**

_Una vida toca muchas...- Jeph Loeb_


End file.
